enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Swan Dive
Swan Dive is the 20th episode of the second season. Plot BoCo is waiting at Brendam Docks for Bill and Ben to bring him his trucks. Cranky, who cannot stand the two little engines, is doubtful that BoCo can control them. Sure enough, Bill and Ben manage to catch BoCo off-guard, giving him a "stealth bash." However, BoCo is able to calm down the two, threatening not to bring them any trucks. The twins settle down, but Cranky is still doubtful. BoCo leaves to get some fuel, and Salty approaches. He asks the twins to tell BoCo to take a train of stone to Crater Lake Bridge. He departs, and BoCo returns. Ben starts to reiterate Salty's message, but Bill cuts him off, having thought of a plan. He convinces BoCo that the stone is needed at the Kellsthorpe Refinery, and BoCo, though somewhat hesitant, heads off to the Refinery. On the way to the refinery, he passes the bridge over Crater Lake, where Den and Rocky are working to repair the track. Den and BoCo chat for a bit, and even enjoy watching a cliff diving competition for a short while. BoCo then has to depart, and neither he nor Den realizes that he is leaving his desired destination. Later, he arrives at the Refinery where he meets Walter Sliggs. The stuck-up oil tycoon is apalled at the sight as he had not ordered any stone. BoCo is confused, but cannot express his wonderings as he is forced to listen to Sliggs rambling on about his tennis instructor. Eventually, BoCo realizes that Bill and Ben had tricked him, and he leaves the refinery in quite a hurry. The trucks take advantage of BoCo's rush, and surge onwards, pushing him off of the bridge and into the water below. Thankfully, Den and Rocky quickly rescue BoCo. However, the big diesel is upset that one of the judges gives him a mediocre score after an impressive "swan dive." Later, soon before BoCo is sent to be repaired, the Fat Controller arrives on Winston. BoCo thinks he will be in trouble, but the Fat Controller wishes to present him with a trophy given by the judges of the cliff diving competition. BoCo is very thrilled, and the Fat Controller and his faithful inspection car rattle away. Characters *Bill and Ben *BoCo *Salty *Den *Winston *Cranky *The Fat Controller *Walter Sliggs *Dart (does not speak) *Duck (cameo) *Douglas (cameo) *D199 (cameo) *Butch (cameo) *Stafford (cameo) *Paxton (cameo) *Thumper (cameo) *Mighty Mac (cameo) *Rheneas (cameo) *Peter Sam (cameo) *Duncan (cameo) *Fearless Freddie (cameo) *Diesel (cameo) *Diesel 10 (cameo) *Stanley (cameo) *Hank (cameo) *Bertram (cameo) *Skarloey (cameo) *Luke (cameo) *Connor (cameo) *Caitlin (cameo) *Rosie (cameo) *Elizabeth (cameo) *Max or Monty (cameo) *Patrick (cameo) *Terence (cameo) *Sidney (cameo) *Stephen (cameo) *Caroline (cameo) *Gregory Larson (cameo) *Roxanne Sam (cameo) *The Thin Controller's Children (cameo) *Edward (mentioned) Trivia *This episode marks the first appearances of Stephen, Caroline, Connor and The Thin Controller's Children. This episode also marks Cranky's first speaking role. *Diesel's 2013 model is used until Perhaps He's Got a Corset. *Two alternate scenes from this episode were not seen. One of Diesel, Sidney and D199 on the refinery, and another of Salty on a siding at Brendam. *This episode uses comic book style transitions during the episode. *This episode marks the first appearance of the Kellsthorpe Refinery. *This was the final one part episode of the second season. Gallery Paxton and Mighty Mac.jpg Cranky yeah!.jpg Bill yeah!.jpg Ben yeah!.jpg Stanley, Hank, and Diesel.jpg GregoryLarsononthebridge.png Stafford at the works.jpg Salty, Bill, Elizabeth, and Cranky.jpg BoCo in Ballahoo Marshaling Shed.jpg BoCo makes a splash.jpg|BoCo makes a splash! Diesel, Sidney, and Diesel 199.jpg|Alternate Scene Salty and BoCo.jpg|Alternate Scene Walter Sliggs with BoCo dizzy.jpg Connor and Caitlin speed.jpg Connor and Caitlin roaring along.jpg Walter Sliggs and BoCo.jpg SpamcanPullingOil.png BrendamDocksSwanDive.png SidneyintheRefinery.png DartinKellsthorpe.png BoCoPassingSidneyandtheBridge.png BoCoLeavingtheRefinery.png WalterSliggsYellingatBoCo.png WalterSliggsNearBoCo.png WalerSliggsTurningonBoCo.png BoCoWalterSliggsDieselandSidney.png BoCoMrSliggsandDiesel.png BoCoandSliggsandSidney.png Screen Shot 2013-08-20 at 10.56.59 AM.png BertraminSwanDive.png MrWalterSliggs.png WalterSliggsWithaTennisRacket.png WalterSliggsThrowsHisHandsUpInTheAirSometimes.png BlueandGoldCoaches.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 2